A Night of Misunderstanding
by the Last Flowerchild
Summary: After a long day of training, Goku and Vegeta indulge themselves in each other. VegetaxGoku slash. Mature content. If you don't like, then don't read.


_A Night of Misunderstanding  
Written by Nezune Otoki & the Last Flowerchild  
**we don't claim the characters, but the story idea is ours**_

* * *

The crescent moon lit the night sky; illuminating the forest that the saiyan, Goku , was sleeping in. Said saiyan rested against a big, sturdy tree trunk, and in the middle a small fire was lit dimly. Across from Goku sat an irritated prince Vegeta glaring at the carefree saiyan man.

He hated it when the other warrior wanted sleep. There was no time for sleep, not for him. He was always trying to grow more powerful, and nighttime training was always good. He let out an annoyed grunt and glanced up at the night sky. "Stupid Kakarot…wanting to sleep like a weak little—" he shut up as Goku gave him a sign that he wasn't asleep. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at his companion and scowled. "Idiot…we could be doing something useful right now like training, but I guess he's too lazy for that…" his stomach let out a loud growl and this only made him angrier. "And I'm hungry, damn it!"

Goku's eyes slowly opened still half asleep and gazed at Vegeta. "What's that Vegeta? You're hungry." He asked rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes. Before Vegeta could argue Goku was already up and stretching to find something for the saiyan prince. "I know a river not too far from here. I'll be back with a nice fish for you Vegeta." He flashed Vegeta a smile and ran through the woods to the river to fish.

He grumbled in discomfort. "Fine," he said, hugging his knees to his chest, "but make it quick; I want sushi." He closed his eyes and basked in the minimal warmth of the small fire. Just as he began to drift off, Kakarot came stomping back into the campsite, carrying with him the biggest fish that the prince had ever seen. Vegeta opened his eyes and glared over at him. "I was _sleeping, _idiot." He snapped.

Goku blinked confusedly then replied, "Well you said you were hungry and that you wanted me to hurry, so I did." Goku happily started to cut the fish into tiny pieces and place them over the fire to cook. As Goku poked at the fire to make it bigger he glanced at Vegeta through the corner of his eye. He loved to take sneaky glances at the saiyan prince. A smile played on Goku's lips as he thought of all the glances he stole of Vegeta.

Unfortunately for Kakarot, at that time Vegeta also happened to be stealing a look over at him. He noticed that Goku was staring at him and then said irritably, "Dumb ass, why are you staring at me like that? Just fix me my damn food or else…" He relaxed and laid down on the cool grass. Still, he watched Goku. He observed how the warrior took such care in cooking his food. In a kind odd way, Vegeta liked to see that someone cared about him. Nobody else actually bothered to take this kind of care of him. Slowly he averted his gaze back up to the night sky. He waited until the food smelled done. He didn't even sit up, just laid there lazily and said demandingly, "Idiot, it's ready. Bring it over to me." He motioned for Kakarot to approach him.

With a smile on his face he fixed Vegeta several strips of layered fish and brought it to him. "Anything else Vegeta?" He asked as he wolfed down his own pieces of fish. While eating he continued to take in the image of Vegeta. _'Damn, I've never gotten this close to Vegeta without it being bloody. I really want him to hold me in those strong arms-wait! What am I thinking? I don't love Vegeta…ok maybe I do, but still. He only sees me as something less than a companion. He'll never love me.' _Goku thought with a saddened expression.

"Damn, you never do quit staring at me, do you?" Vegeta yelled, throwing a piece of fish at him. "Quit it, you insufferable…" He tried to focus on his food, but found himself simply watching Goku eat. Damn, he ate so much and so _fast. _Vegeta let out an annoyed huff and thought to himself, _I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I could beat him in anything, especially eating. _He began to eat faster and faster, but still he couldn't match Goku's speed. Finally, once his stomach was full and he'd let out a burp, he said in a sort of annoyed way, "Okay, I'm done, now leave me alone. I'm sleepy." He laid down, and to his surprise—and annoyance—Goku laid down happily beside him and flashed him a smile. "Stop smiling, idiot. There's nothing to smile at." His brain tried desperately to think of some more orders to deal out to Kakarot. He loved ordering him around, seeing how far he could push him…just as he began thinking, a strong gust of very chilly wind blew past them both. Before he could stop himself, he had trembled. Had Kakarot noticed?

In fact Goku did notice and he smiled even more at a brilliant idea he just got. He snuggled up into Vegeta's back cuddled him until he was sure Vegeta would be warm. '_I can't believe that I'm this close to him and he hasn't yelled at me yet. He's so warm and comfy that I could….fall back asleep….'_ Goku began to drift off into the unconsciousness being pressed up against Vegeta's back. Instinctively, he snuggled into the saiyan prince more searching for the warmth that Vegeta radiated. After a few minutes of relishing in Vegeta's warmth and company, Goku's breathing began to even out into a slow pace.

"What are you…" he went to turn over, but noticed that Goku was practically sleeping already, and he didn't want to wake him up…didn't want to wake him? What, did he actually _care _about Kakarot? No, never, he would not—Goku let out a little, content sigh and Vegeta felt the angry look on his face somewhat melt away. "You…hey, Kakarot, hey." He gently nudged Goku. When this didn't work his frustration returned to him, and he angrily punched him in the shoulder. "Hey, I said wake up! Don't you dare ignore me! Get off of me! Why do you insist upon making my life a living hell? Why do you always have to annoy me?" _Damn it, you should know that I don't feel comfortable when people touch me, Kakarot…you should _know _that by now…_ the almighty prince turned a little red when he saw the disappointed look on Goku's face.

"Well you were cold…I just wanted to help." There was a slight hint of sadness in the saiyan's voice. Goku leaped to the other tree away from Vegeta giving the saiyan prince what he wanted. As Goku sat at another tree he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his tired head on them. '_I should have known that he'd hit me, why can't I get him to open up and like me?'_ Arms tightened around his legs as another wave of sadness enveloped the saiyan. Goku wanted to return to Vegeta's side and snuggle him for the night, but he knew that Vegeta would just hit him again; possibly leave him unconscious.

_Stupid Kakarot…doesn't he know how I feel about that kind of stuff…doesn't he know that it scares me? _In truth, Vegeta never really had the need to express his deeper emotions—everyone just gave him whatever he wanted, regardless of what it was. He kind of hated himself for snapping at Kakarot. Poor Goku, he was so open with him, yet all Vegeta could give him was yelling and anger. What could he do? He sat up and peered over at where the other warrior was sitting and sat up. "Kakarot…you…" He cleared his throat and then said, trying to get Goku's attention, "Hey—hey, idiot! Kakarot!" when Goku glanced over at him, Vegeta patted the ground beside him. "You really didn't have to leave, dumbass. I didn't really mean it, now get over here _now." _When Kakarot just gave him a confused look, he punched the dirt next to him and exclaimed angrily, "Don't you dare disobey me! Get over here this instant!" Still, no movement from the other warrior. Finally Vegeta partly abandoned his angry display and hugged himself against the still cold wind. "I'm cold." He admitted, "so don't act like you aren't."

Surprised at Vegeta being nice to him Goku was frozen in place. '_Vegeta? Asking me to come back? Apologizing? That isn't how Vegeta is, but I really do want to go back to him and cuddle up in his arms.'_ Goku snapped back into reality when the saiyan prince punched the ground ordering him to go back to him. Goku smiled at Vegeta beginning to shiver and said, "Yea I'm cold, but do you really want me to come back over there?" Goku asked with a huge grin on his face. Before Vegeta could respond Goku had plopped down besides the prince in the spot he patted just a minute ago. The saiyan warrior then wrapped his warm arms around the prince; hugging him close. _'Mmmmm Vegeta is so warm and comfy….'_

Vegeta was slightly taken aback by this; what was this physical contact? He flinched back slightly, but after a moment or two, he relaxed somewhat. Slowly, very slowly, he draped an arm around Goku's shoulders and pulled him a little closer. He felt so odd doing this, yet he was more than sure that it was what he wanted…wasn't it? Yes, it defiantly was. He decided this as he felt Goku cuddle up to him. Vegeta smiled to himself. "Bet you never thought that I could be this nice." He thought aloud. Kakarot peered up at him and grinned broadly.

"No I didn't, I thought you would hit me when I came over here." The smile still plastered on his face. Goku then when back to nuzzling Vegeta; enjoying the affection that Vegeta was allowing him to have. '_Yes I do love Vegeta. I can't believe that I never knew this sooner. The only problem is that Vegeta likes Bulma, they have been dating for a few weeks now….I don't even stand a chance…'_ Goku frowned a bit at this thought. He wanted Vegeta to give him a chance, but he couldn't expect Vegeta to leave Bulma either. Goku unknowingly tightened his grip on Vegeta, and even cuddled closer to Vgeta as he thought of his dilemma.

Vegeta tried not to get too excited about the attention that Goku was giving him. Kakarot was so warm…almost warm enough for him to feel safe enough to fall asleep. "Maybe night training was a stupid idea," he admitted finally, letting out a tired sigh. "Maybe this is good enough…" _But a little more would be better. _He roughly pressed is cheek to Goku's. "Don't get any ideas about this, Kakarot; it's just because I'm cold." _And because I like you. _He didn't like many people, so this was saying a lot. While their faces were so close together, he took the opportunity to whisper to Goku, "Once it gets warmer, your ass is sleeping as far away from me as possible." He smirked. Goosebumps were rising on the other warrior's flesh.

Goku felt a pang of sadness rise within him, but he didn't let it show, or at least tried to not let it show. "…OK Vegeta.." He knew that the prince would get tired of him sooner or later. It still hurt though; more than any battle that he has endured. '_I'll try to stay here as long as I can. I wish I could just stay here in Vegeta's arms though. Maybe if I fall asleep I can stay in his arms the whole night.' _Goku smiled at his idea and curled into a ball in Vegeta's grasp.

"Relax, Kakarot. You're not going anywhere…yet." He hugged Goku to him and then pressed his face into his hair. He smelled amazing, like sweat from training and something else, something sweet…He smiled and then turned away from Goku. Some kind of overwhelming shame had overtaken him suddenly, and he couldn't bare to do this anymore. What was he doing? He was the Prince of all Saiyans, and he didn't like anyone…certainly not _love. _He let out an angry huff—he was pissed with himself. He didn't have time for love or relationships with anyone. Bulma wasn't his girlfriend. She thought she was, but in reality he didn't care for her at all. Whenever he was with her and she was clinging to him, he'd always think of better things like fighting, and his battles with Kakarot…how Goku sounded when he got hit. Vegeta's face grew hot. He reached over with a gloved hand, grasped Goku's orange gi, and roughly tugged until he was laying on the ground next to him. He turned over to face Kakarot, and scooted closer to him. The ground was freezing, and he knew that his body was trembling with cold. So was Goku. Without a word, he pulled Goku into his arms. Kakarot opened his mouth to say something, but Vegeta wouldn't let him. "Just shut up and don't let me hear your damn voice."

Goku blinked in confusion, but complied relishing in Vegeta's warmth. He continued his nuzzling on Vegeta as he layed in the prince's arms. '_So I was right…he isn't interested in me like the way I'm interested in him….maybe I should go for a midnight swim in a bit..just when Vegeta decides to kick me out of his nice, warm grasp….oh Kami help me I am In love with Vegeta.'_ A small sigh escaped the saiyan warriors troubled lips just thinking about Vegeta. It's the only thing that Goku really thought about besides taking care of Gohan. The prince roams Goku's many dreams whether it be fantasy or just training. A blush then crept to the saiyans face when he imagined a shirtless Vegeta. Sure he's seen Vegeta without one, but he still blushed when the prince showed his flawless skin to him.

Vegeta wondered what the other warrior was thinking about so intently. He pressed his face closer to Goku's and asked quietly, "What's going on in your mind, Kakarot?" Goku just gave him a sort of playful smile and laughed to himself. It then occurred to Vegeta that Goku just might be thinking of _him. _His face burned. Sure, he often thought of Goku—more than often, actually. Ever since the first day that he'd met the other warrior and fought him, he'd wanted _something _with him. Whatever that something was, he didn't know; he wanted Goku's attention_, _his affection, and more. Without realizing it, he moved closer to Kakarot, so that they were less than an inch away from each other. He repeated his question in a nearly inaudible, charming voice. "Answer me when I talk to you—are you thinking about me?" Goku seemed highly embarrassed by this. Vegeta gave him a cunning smile. "Just admit it. I know that you can't get me off of your mind, and I can't say that I blame you." He recalled all the times that he'd fought with Kakarot and watched him battle…the first time that he'd fought him, Goku had ended up shirtless. A worried frown crept across Vegeta's face. What was wrong with him? Hadn't Kakarot been sweating, panting? "Damn…" he hissed, his hands curling into fists. _Get out of my mind. _

Goku's blush darkened when Vegeta actually knew what Goku was thinking. His eyes shifted away from the prince's eyes as he tried to answer without stuttering. "Well, I-I….uh yea I was thinking about you Vegeta…." Goku's eyes were hidden by his hair and his face was turned away from Vegeta. The dark red blush was clearly visible to anyone that would be near the saiyan including Vegeta himself. "I can't help it Vegeta…I can't stop thinking about you…." '_I love you Vegeta….I really wish that you could love me back, but you probably love Bulma already and aren't even interested in me.'_ Goku's grip on Vegeta had slackened when Vegeta caught him in the truth. Goku is never humiliated much less embarrassed, but Vegeta had that special power to make him shy and conscious about himself all the time.

Vegeta laughed at this. He pressed a hand to Kakarot's face and ran his gloved fingers across his cheek. "Hmph; you're blushing, Kakarot." He put some of Goku's hair away from his face, so that he could better see his eyes, and flashed him a charming smile. He was the Prince of all Saiyans, after all. Who was more charming or attractive than him? _Kakarot looks so damn good now…almost as good as he looks training… _"Keep your hair out of your face," Vegeta instructed harshly. "so that I can see your face." He felt his own face burning hot as he met Kakarot's bright, affectionate gaze.

Goku's eyes shined brightly with shyness; something that he rarely experiences. His body grew warmer when the prince caressed his cheek gently. More than anything did he want to fling himself into Vegeta right now and cuddle him. "What's so amazing about my face Vegeta?" Goku asked with his head tilted a bit.

Vegeta shrank back slightly from this question. He looked off into the distance and then cleared his throat awkwardly. "Your face…" he shrugged off his embarrassment, acted like he wasn't ashamed as he admitted, "It's pretty damn…" then his voice trailed off as his eyes locked with Goku's. His mouth curled into a smile; he pressed closer to him and then said, right before his lips met Kakarot's cheek. "You're an idiot if you have to ask."

Sadly to Vegeta Goku isn't exactly the brightest person when it comes to someone's feelings for him so he sat there for a few minutes actually trying to figure this out. "…uhhhh Vegeta? I still don't understand what's so interesting about my face." Goku said in a whispered voice. His eyes gazed into Vegetas' for help, but the prince held a look of unbelievable shock on his face at Goku. As Goku waited for a response he placed his hand on the princes'.

"You're a dumbass." Vegeta whispered, deliberately pulling his hands out of Goku's grasp. He was in control of this situation, and he would decide how things would transpire. He let out a soft little laugh and then said boldly, "You're a dumbass," he repeated, "but you do have an amazing face." _You're beautiful...but you're still not as good as me. _Roughly he tugged on Goku's blue belt and brought him closer. "Now stop asking so many damn questions; you're ruining this for me." His smile grew as his face slowly hovered closer to the other Siayans'. "So what now, Kakarot? What do you want from me?"

'_Kiss me!'_ "….uhhhhhhh I-uh.." Goku wanted to look away from Vegeta, but his eyes were captivated by the princes'. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to answer Vegeta, however, every time Goku wanted to answer nothing came out. Vegeta just continued to smirk at the saiyan as he had trouble speaking. He then noticed Vegeta's grip on his belt pull him closer, so he gasped and gripped the prince's hand with his own.

"Answer me." Still, no words. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the other Siayan and yanked him closer. This time the blue knot of the fabric began to come looser. Goku's hand shot out, grasped Vegeta's tightly, but didn't try and pry it away. Although he was nervous, he seemed to want to continue. Vegeta's smile dissolved as he hissed, "When I ask you a question, I expect an _answer!" _As if to punish Kakarot, the prince's grip on the blue belt became impossibly tight. He licked his lips. "Answer me or it comes off completely."

Goku's eyes widened at Vegeta and began to contemplate on what to do. '_Aw man if tell him then it could ruin the friendship that we already have; not to mention he wouldn't want to see me ever again. But if I don't tell him then I'll be naked in front of him, and who knows what could happen if my penis was exposed to him….I could…..get hard….damnit! I can't win either way! What am I going to do!' _As Goku was in desperate thought his own body began to respond to Vegeta's tugging on its own accord. Goku didn't even realize that his groin was becoming a little stiff.

Suddenly Vegeta hesitated; he glanced down at Goku's belt and gave it one last tug before acknowledging, "Damn, Kakarot, what is this?" he placed a hand on the crotch of Goku's pants and grinned in a sinister way. "Didn't know that I got you this excited." Kakarot let out a little sound of nervousness, but this still didn't deter Vegeta from his goal. He leaned forward and said in an irritated way, "Okay, fine, if your stupid ass doesn't want to cooperate, then I'll _make _you do what I want. I don't have a problem doing that." He licked his lips once again and leaned forward. "Maybe this will make you say something." He leaned forward and kissed Goku.

Goku's eyes widened even more, if that was possible, at Vegeta's contact with him. His whole body went stiff at the unexpected contact. After a few seconds the saiyans eyes closed and began to kiss Vegeta back. Goku's arms then went up the prince's hair and entangled themselves in Vegeta's spiky, black hair. When Vegeta pulled away Goku's cheek were flushed red as he panted. After a few more pants he began to think to himself. ' _I want….I-I want…..you Vegeta_…..' His eyes closed fearing the rejection even though Vegeta just kissed him. Vegeta still had his hand placed firmly on the saiyans crotch that only seemed to get harder from the slightest movement. Goku then began to struggle with calming his erection down. '_Come on go down, he's just going to hit me for thinking of him like that….'_

"So you're just going to sit there?" He shrugged and said, his face a bright shade of red, "Fine, I could care less. I'm still going to get my way." He leaned forward and stayed there for a long moment, relishing Kakarot's discomfort until finally he could stand it no longer. He kissed him again, only he lingered there for a while, letting his tongue snake its way into Goku's willing mouth. He pulled away, laughing at Kakarot's shyness. "What's wrong, still nothing to say? For once in your life you're speechless…" _We'll fix that, _he thought, applying a little more pressure to Goku's erection. Before Kakarot had time to react, Vegeta had ripped away his blue belt.

"Ahhh!" Goku eyes closed as moaned out loud when Vegeta pressed on his erection more. His eyes reopened when he heard something tear. He found his blue belt in Vegeta's strong hands. Now there was nothing to stop Vegeta from getting a good look at his aching erection. Goku looked dumbfounded at Vegeta. Goku's body trembled trying to control his rising flesh, but it was futile. Vegeta, the object of his desires and affections, was right here ripping his clothes off and kissing him. Another moan escaped his lips as Vegeta applied more pressure on his hardened flesh. " Nghhhh Vegeeetaaaaa. I-I want…..you…that's what I want…..I want you…" With that said Goku dug his fingers into the dirt.

"There it is." Vegeta said with a cleaver smile. "That's all I needed to hear." He removed his gloves—so that he could better feel the other Siayan's skin—and then pointed over to Goku. "Take it off—your shirt. Do it now."

Goku complied willingly; wriggling around as he took off his orange gi along with his blue shirt. He even took off the shredded remains of his pants as well as his weighted shoes. The saiyan was now fully naked in front of the prince's eyes. As Vegeta kept staring at him Goku began to feel self conscious and tried to cross his arms over his exposed skin. A blush stained Goku's cheeks as he did so.

"Come here." Vegeta instructed, taking Goku's arms and pulling him closer. He forced Kakarot to uncover himself. "Idiot, I wouldn't have asked you to take it off if I wanted you to act like a kid and hide yourself." He placed his hands on Kakarot's hips and pulled him impossibly close. Hmm…he wondered what it would feel like if it was just his skin touching Goku's skin…and nothing else. He slipped out of his own shirt while Goku watched with wide eyes. "Shut your mouth, Kakarot." Vegeta said with a sly smile on his face. "You're drooling."

A hand came up to the saiyan warrior's mouth and furiously wiped the drool away. Goku blushed so hard from embarrassment that he thought he would pass out. "Damn Vegeta you have a real nice body." Goku said aloud. Just then his erection twitched in agony of being ignored the entire time. He groaned imagining Vegeta's skin on his own hot body. Not being able to take the agony anymore he gripped his erection and held it tightly; hoping that it would calm down a bit.

Vegeta laughed at this. He leaned in closer to Goku and removed the hand. "Nope, not until I say so. You don't do _anything _until I say so. Now, come here." He pressed his now entirely naked body to Goku's; his hand traveled down and rested on the other Saiyan's backside. "So, you think that I've got a nice body?" he kissed Goku's neck. "I think that I like this." He greedily ran his other hand along Kakarot's erection. The other Saiyan let out a little moan and tensed up in his arms. "You're going to have to do better than that." The prince said.

Goku shut his eyes and moaned louder as Vegeta gripped his hard on and tugged. "Ahh! Nggghhh! Vegeta!" '_Damnit all why are you doing this…you have Bulma….why are you teasing and using me?...'_ Tears slipped through Goku's eyes silently down his face like a river at his conclusion.

"Ha…" Vegeta chuckled. "I bet your stupid woman isn't as good as me." He ran a hand thru Kakarot's hair as he stroked Goku. Clearly the other warrior was enjoying this, but still…Vegeta had a suspicion that somehow he was hurting him, though perhaps not physically. As if to show that he really did care, he kissed Goku's cheek and asked delicately, "Kakarot, am I hurting you?"

Goku, shocked at what he heard Vegeta say, opened his tear filled eyes and asked him sadly, "Why are you using me?...isn't this why you are dating bulma? Do I….really even matter to you like this Vegeta? Or are you just teasing me so that you can kill me later?" They were all whispers with hurt lined with them.

Vegeta quit altogether. He stared at Kakarot for a long moment then said, trying his hardest not to let Goku see the hurt in his eyes, "Just shut your damn mouth already, Kakarot." Then he turned and walked away from Kakarot, taking his clothes with him. He began to get dressed. "If you think that I'd honestly waste my time being that fake, then…" he went to pull his shirt over his head, but stopped. He glared over at Goku and spat out, "Fuck you." Then he went and walked away into the forest. He was infuriated; he could hardly breathe. He was panting as he reached a safe place to sit down. He didn't give a damn that he was still naked, and that he was nearly crying. He was gnawing on his lower lip, trying not to let the tears slip down his face. So Goku thought that he was just using him? Did he really have that little faith in Vegeta? The prince felt a little blood dripping down his chin as his teeth cut into his lip deeply. He knew that he wasn't good at displaying his emotions, but for Goku to really think that he was that heartless…and the fact that Bulma had accused him of doing the same thing didn't help, either.

'Listen,' she'd said the morning after they'd first really been together, 'if you think that you can just use me for sex, then-'

He'd responded with an angry little, 'Shut up, damn woman.'

In all honesty, he was cruel and somewhat merciless, but he wasn't a complete asshole, and the mere thought of someone using Goku…he felt himself begin to cry a little harder.

"Oh great…..now I really did it….why can't I do anything right!" Goku sobbed loudly. He pulled his legs up tightly to his chest and let the tears flow freely. "Stupid! Stupid!" The saiyan continued sobbing not caring if anyone heard him. "ChiChi was right….I'm nothing but a screw up…Now that I was free from ChiChi after I left, I thought I could finally have him…..but no….I just had to go and screw it all up!" Goku got up determined to find Vegeta and apologize; even if it meant him being killed for ever looking at the prince again. He trudged shakily though the forest still sobbing; looking for any sign of Vegeta. A few minutes later without finding Vegeta only caused the exhausted, naked saiyan to sob more. A river came into view as he made his way through the brush. "Maybe a swim will dim the pain…..what am I saying of course it won't…..but I'm so tired….I deserve to suffer. Goku then dived in and swam until he couldn't move anymore. Finally reaching the bank he rested his arms and head on the land while the rest of his body remained in the water. He then let out a sob and tried to cry himself to sleep.

Vegeta had been resting upon the bank of the river. When he saw Kakarot coming nearer his direction, he wandered a little further away. In the moonlight he watched the naked Siayan step into the water and felt anger flaring up inside of him. _Instead of trying to find me, the idiot decides to go for a damn swim? _What was that crap? Then he heard Goku let out a loud, agonized sob. Vegeta felt his anger immediately melt away. Instantly he rose up and wandered silently over to where Kakarot had collapsed onto the riverbank. He stood above him, a saddened look on his face. He didn't say anything as he knelt down and scooped Kakarot up into his arms. Goku gave him a surprised, inquisitive look, opened his mouth to say something, but Vegeta cut him off with a tender, light kiss. He carried the other warrior away over to the grass that surrounded the river and turned away from him. Although he couldn't stand to see the other man suffer, he still felt betrayed. "So," he said at last, after a moment of thought, "you think that I'm using you? Well you're wrong." He sat down on the ground, a little ways away from Goku, and remained still as the Saiyan crawled over to him and tried to get his attention. "Don't ever say anything like that again, do you understand? I know that you don't trust me or really like me, but damn, Kakarot, that really…what you said…" he shut up and pressed a hand to his mouth in an effort to contain the sobs that were rising up in his throat. _"Never." _Was all he could manage to say. He'd never take advantage of Goku like that, or hurt him. _Never. _

New tears welled up in Goku's bloodshot eyes at the broken prince. He continued to crawl over to Vegeta until he was in front of him. Once he was there he quickly wrapped his arms around Vegeta's middle and tightly hugged him. Goku sobbed loudly into the saiyan prince's skin; broken down at how stupid he was. "Vegeta….I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have said that, but I was scared." He sobbed even more now as he continued his full apology to the saiyan prince. "I never even thought that you liked me Vegeta…I thought you loved Bulma!...I'm such an idiot….ChiChi was finally right….I'm a screw up! I deserve to suffer…I don't deserve you at all…..I never thought you would like me ever Vegeta…I'm sorry that I hurt you….." Goku's sobbing continued feeling even more broken then before. "You should have let me die in the river…."

"Your…woman?" Vegeta asked, sounding quite puzzled. Honestly, he'd wanted to beat the hell out of that woman since the day he'd first set his eyes upon her. The way that she treated Kakarot made him sick to his stomach. "That _woman _said that you were…oh no…_hell _no." He turned to face Goku and he pressed his hands to his face, wiped away his tears. "Don't you ever talk about that damn woman when you're with me; she's a waste of life, Kakarot, and the way she treats you…if she says one more thing to you, I'll kill her." He was completely serious, and Goku could tell. "A screw-up? That bitch…Kakarot, you're perfection…" _Other than me, you're the most perfect person in the world…no, perhaps you are better than me. After all, at least you can open up and trust people… _"And if it makes you feel any better, I really do care for you, Kakarot, perhaps more than I should." Kakarot seemed to feel a little better when he heard this, so Vegeta decided to put all of his emotions out in the open. Otherwise, he wasn't sure how he'd possibly be able to keep holding onto Goku like this. "You're all I need, Kakarot…all I want." He hugged Goku close to him. "And I never want to see you cry like this again. I'm—" he felt his face growing hot with shame—the Prince of all Saiyans _sorry?—"_Sorry."

Goku's eyes did widen when he heard the all mighty prince Vegeta say he was sorry. "Vegeta….." A small smile formed on the broken warrior's face as he stared at him. He snuggled into Vegeta more and smiled even more when his tears stopped flowing. A blush stained Goku's face as he said these next words to Vegeta. "Vegeta…..I-I love…you…." He then hid his face in the saiyan prince's bare chest.

He'd been waiting for Goku to say this since the day he'd met him. He'd imagined it in his head over and over again, and he'd always been able to come up with cleaver things to say in return, but now that it was really happening, all he could say was, "Of course you do." He leaned down, kissed the top of Kakarot's head, and smiled into his hair. Very quietly he said, "And I love you too, Kakarot, so don't forget it." _And don't make me repeat it, _he thought, trying to hide the redness of his face.

A sincere smile graced Goku's lips as he heard the prince's confession. Goku raised his head up smiling at Vegeta and slowly leaned forward to kiss him. Vegeta closed the gap quickly; relishing in the lip on lip contact. Goku sighed in contentment and snaked his arms around the prince's neck; wanting to be closer to Vegeta. Goku shyly licked Vegeta's lip over and over hoping to encourage the other to play as well. Goku then felt himself being lifted onto Vegeta's lap and placed there to stay.

Vegeta didn't need much coaxing; in a moment he was running his hands along Goku's bare skin and kissing him endlessly. His tongue played with Goku's and teased it. He hugged the other Saiyan to him and demanded more—much more. "Get down on the ground, Kakarot." Goku laid down, Vegeta climbed on top of him, and grinned. "Well, are you feeling better yet? I think you are…" once again, Goku was becoming aroused. Vegeta noticed this and felt himself becoming hard. Goku's eyes scanned the prince's naked body eagerly.

As soon as he gazed at Vegeta's hard on he felt the need to lick his lips. His own erection responded to Vegeta by twitching in agony once again. "Ngh." Goku wimpered as he gripped his aching penis firmly in his hand like before. It didn't help as it continued twitching in arousal.

Vegeta let out little laugh and leaned closer to Kakarot. "You want me to make it better?" Goku nodded and let out a little sound of desire. "Then ask me for it."

"Vegeta…please…make it better…..please make me feel better prince Vegeta." Goku said in a raspy voice

"That's what I was looking for." Vegeta said, sounding quite pleased with himself. He ran his hands slowly down Goku's bare flesh. "Just because you asked me so nicely, I suppose that I can give you what you want…" his hands found Kakarot's throbbing erection and stroked it. He watched Goku's face attain a look of euphoric bliss as he touched him. "Just remember that you're going to have to give me what I want, too. In fact—" he pressed a hand to Goku's thigh. "I think that I know what I want."

Goku nodded his head slowly and replied willingly. "I'll give you anything you want in return Vegeta. Ahh!" Goku moaned again as Vegeta gripped his weeping penis more firmly. Moans continued to slip past the saiyan's lips as Vegeta rubbed him at a nice, medium pace. "Ahhh! Vegeta! Nggghh! Prince Vegeta….go faster, please?"

The prince just gave him a small, knowing smile. _Yes, I can tell what he wants…the fool can't keep his thoughts a secret from me for long. _"I think that I might just want to see you squirm, Kakarot." He lowered his head and his tongue flicked out of his mouth for a mere moment and licked the head of Goku's erection. It was only for a moment, and when he was done only a little spit remained. Vegeta frowned. This wouldn't do. He licked it again, then put in his mouth completely. Goku let out a weak little cry that echoed. Vegeta felt himself becoming harder. He sat up, wiped his mouth and then kissed the other Saiyan. "I could do more…" _I could really make you squirm. _

Goku whimpered more at the loss of that wonderful sensation he just felt. He wanted more, and he _wanted_ Vegeta to do more to him. The squirming saiyan bucked his hips against the prince as a signal to continue. " Please my prince….do more to me…..do more to me prince Vegeta." Goku moaned out.

"Fine, my Kakarot." He figured that if they were now placing claims on one another, then he wouldn't allow Goku to say 'my Prince' without getting something in return. Goku's face was flushed and sweating, begging for more as Vegeta lowered his warm mouth onto his erection once again. This time he knew what he was doing. His tongue licked and twirled around Kakarot's length, up and down, as his mouth worked. This continued until Vegeta himself felt as though he couldn't take the other man's moaning and begging anymore. He stopped, then pressed his hands to Goku's thighs and pushed them apart so that he could get an even better look at him. His whole body was rigid with the desire to go further, and Vegeta wouldn't want to disappoint such eagerness. He pressed his own erection against Kakarot to show him just how aroused he was. Goku's eyes grew wide; it seemed as though he was finally beginning to understand what was about to happen. Vegeta just nodded, verifying his thoughts, and then smiled. "What's wrong, is it too much for you, Kakarot? Don't think that you can handle me?"

"Well I am a little nervous, but I don't want you to stop Vegeta." He turned his blushing face away; too embarrassed and ashamed of being scared to look him in the eyes right now.

"You don't have to be so damn nervous, Kakarot; relax or it'll hurt." Vegeta said. Clearly Goku needed a little more prodding before he would be ready. The prince didn't mind in the slightest. He kissed Kakarot again and again, until he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to touch him, had to know what it was like to totally have him as his own. In an attempt to make the other warrior—and perhaps himself—a little less nervous, he said jokingly, "I am damn glad that the stupid women aren't here…they ruin everything." He kissed Goku's cheek and then nipped at his fair skin. "Don't be nervous." He whispered near Goku's ear. "It'll only take a second before it feels good." _…I hope. _In all actuality, he had no clue how this was supposed to work—he knew the general idea of what to do, but beyond that…Vegeta let out a sudden moan; Goku had taken the prince's erection into his hands and was stroking it, trying to give him the same pleasure that he'd been gifted with. "Damn it…" Vegeta's face twisted into a look of extreme pleasure. _"Damn it, Kakarot!" _he let out another moan. He wasn't ready, this wasn't fair. _He _was in control…wasn't he? The more that this went on, the more he felt that things were going awry. Truthfully, neither of them were in 'control', exactly—they were just doing whatever instinct told them to do, and right then Vegeta's only instinct was to stay there feeling quite exhilarated and pleasured.

As Goku stroked Vegeta the prince let more moans of pleasure escape his throat. Goku's erection increased in arousal each time the saiyan prince moaned. He smiled up at Vegeta and got an idea. He sat up and faced Vegeta's raging erection and stuck his pink tongue out to lick the tip slightly. Doing so caused a gasp to come from the saiyan prince above him. A smile played on Goku's lips along with a blush as he licked the tip of the Prince's head again. Getting bolder he let more of his tongue drag onto Vegeta's thick flesh; relishing in the taste of the organ. '_He tastes soooo good. I wonder if….'_ Goku then took the head of the prince's penis and sucked on it; occasionally darting his tongue fiercely across the slit. He smiled when he could hear gasps and moans come from Vegeta at his actions. He even felt Vegeta's hands rub his head pushing on it gently to take more of the flesh in. Goku willingly complied taking in more of the hardened length of flesh into his eager mouth. He could hear Vegeta hissing in pleasure and decided to suck a little harder. Vegeta's penis throbbed in the saiyan's mouth as Goku sucked and bobbed his head quite a bit going faster after each suck.

Vegeta was making sounds that he'd never heard come out of his mouth before. He couldn't believe himself. "Damn it, Kakarot…_more." _He pressed on Goku's head a little more, and without realizing it, he pulled a little too hard on his hair. Goku let out a little grunt of pain, one that sounded absolutely adorable. Vegeta said breathlessly, almost sobbed in pleasure, "God _damn _it, Kakarot!" He felt himself about to climax, so he hurriedly pushed Goku away. "No…" he was breathing hard, "no more…I don't want to, not yet…we still haven't…" He gave the other Siayan a smile and then said cunningly, "You're not getting me to give in that easily, Kakarot. Princes are much harder to please than that." He urged Goku to lay down on the cool, soft ground. "Now it's my turn." He leaned down and kissed Goku, made sure to distract him from the fact that he was steadily readying himself for what was about to come. He himself got so into it that he barley realized that he was moving on his own. "Don't you dare freak out." He whispered. _Freak out? _Goku's eyes seemed to say. _Why would I—_Vegeta was tired of waiting—his hips thrust forward, forcing himself into the warmth of Goku. The other Siayan hugged Vegeta close, dug his nails into his skin. Vegeta's eyes watered as he felt the stabbing pain of the other warrior's grasp. He began to go a little faster, until he began to fear that he was being too rough on Goku—damn, he didn't want to hurt him, but still…he couldn't resist. He let out a moan and hissed, "Damn it, you're making this so hard, Kakarot…_shit."_

'_Damnit! It hurts so bad!'_ Goku couldn't say anything at all otherwise he'd let out the sobs that wanted to desperately wanted to flow from the saiyan's mouth. Teeth were gritted together tightly as tears poured out of Goku's tightly closed eyes. It hurt so much, but he didn't want to anger or disappoint Vegeta in the least. He tried to relax, but every time he would it would only persuade the sobs closer to spilling out of his mouth. Instead he cried until the pain would start to fade away.

Vegeta noticed a few tears slipping down Goku's face and for a moment he stopped. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then leaned down and kissed the other warrior. "I'm sorry, Kakarot…I want too much from you." He began again, slower this time, but he still could sense that Goku was in pain so he hesitated. He didn't quite know what to do—continue or not? He had a feeling that the pain would dissipate if Kakarot gave it a little longer, but could he really ask him to go thru this kind of pain? He leaned close to Goku, kissed his lips sweetly, and whispered to him, his voice breaking with lust, "I'll quit if you can't handle it." It came out as a hiss, with his teeth gritted together, but it wasn't because he was angry. He was trying so hard not to climax as he watched Goku squirm and take him so willingly.

"No..No it's ok, just….. give me a bit…..to adjust my prince Vegeta. Please don't be mad at me….I'm trying…not…to disappoint…you…"Goku then rubbed his cheek against Vegetas' as a way to apologize to the prince of saiyans. After a few minutes later Goku wrapped his legs around Vegeta's hips loosely and pulled him close. "You can go again now, I'm sorry Vegeta."

"You could never do anything to disappoint me, Kakarot." Vegeta murmured as he resumed. This time Goku didn't give him the slightest sign of pain; he just let out a series of loud, longing little moans and clung to his Saiyan Prince as though he was afraid that he might disappear. Vegeta held him as close as he could, letting out little pants. "So damn good…" he rasped, trying to contain his desires. He went faster and faster, until he was quite sure that he couldn't take anymore. Goku was trembling with pleasure in his strong arms. "Kakarot," Vegeta said, biting at the other Saiyan's neck lightly, making sure to do it so that he wouldn't hurt him, "you feel so damn good…" then some odd words left his lips; they were desperate in tone and deeply meaningful for the Prince. "Don't leave…never leave me…please." He closed his eyes tightly against the rapidly mounting pleasure that was rising up inside of him. He noticed how warm Kakarot felt against him and almost began to cry. Everyone left him eventually—even his father had left him, in some way or another. He didn't think that he could quite bare it if Kakarot left him. He didn't know what he would do. He'd never had to depend on someone before, but Goku was different. He felt as though he could place all of his trust with him and not get screwed over. Perhaps he wouldn't end up alone this time, after all.

"Ahh! Ngh! Vegeta! I'd never…ever oh! Leave you! Ahhhhh! Vegeta!" His skin was aflame with rising pleasure as Vegeta continued to penetrate him. '_So damn good Ahhh!'_ Goku clung to the saiyan prince as much as he could; loving the feeling of their skin so close together. He let out shorter moans and gasps as Vegeta increased his speed. "Faster Vegeta! Ah! AH! Harder!" Goku noticed a saline trail running from Vegeta's eyes and shifted his arms from the prince's back and neck to cup Vegeta's face. As he let out needy moans of pleasure he also wiped the saiyan prince's tears with careful thumbs. As Goku smiled up at the quivering prince a wave of undeniable pleasure shot up his spine as he let out a long and louder moan. "AHH! Vegeta! There! Right there! Again!Ohh!" Vegeta had hit a very sweet spot somewhere deep inside of Goku and he wanted to hear the warrior cry out like that again. It had made both of their erections twitch with excitement. Vegeta took in the sight of Goku; hair dishelved, blush across his cheeks, and covered in sweat. He decided he liked this. Goku kept his eyes half lidded; wanting to see Vegeta.' _He's so damn great! Ahhh! Oh! Nhg!No oh! He's beyond great Ahhh! He's perfect! Ahhhh oh!'_

"Damn it, Kakarot! This is so…" he was trying so hard not to let out what he really wanted to say, but as he watched Goku writhing in pleasure he couldn't hold it in anymore. He could hardly see straight as he cried out, "Kakarot, you feel so—ah…" he tried to go harder, and felt himself at the edge of losing control. Goku clung to him, nearly sobbing for him to continue. Vegeta found himself hardly able to process the pleasure; he sank his teeth deeply into the flesh of the other warrior's shoulder as more tears seeped from his crazed eyes. "Oh damn…ah…" he felt so good inside of Goku. He was so tight and welcoming. "Kakarot—you—you're so tight…" his teeth bit harder into the other Saiyan's shoulder. He let out a little cry and then reached down and took Kakarot's erection into his hands. He could tell that the other warrior was straining against everything in him to climax. "Come for me, Kakarot." Vegeta said, almost pleaded. "Ah—please, right now! Do it!" Goku was nearly hyperventilating as he shook his head. Vegeta found it in him to smile at his characteristic stubbornness. He hit the sweet spot inside of the other warrior again, and this time he knew it when his own penis throbbed inside of Goku. "Ah…uh…damn…" His hands roughly stroked the other warrior's erection, felt it twitching in his hand over and over again.

He tried to fight the feeling of releasing his load in the prince's hand, but it was becoming even more irresistible when Vegeta started stroking him. Goku's penis ached to cum especially when Vegeta wanted him to cum. He felt teeth sink into his skin multiple times, but he didn't mind the pain, in fact, it only increased the moaning and pleasure building up in the saiyan warrior's body. "Ah! Ah! AH! Vegeta! Im gonna-ah! Vegeta!" Finally unable to resist anymore Goku found himself cumming all over Vegeta's hand and both their stomachs. His moaning still came as Vegeta thrusted into him over and over again.

"Yes, Kakarot—_yes!" _Vegeta cried, feeling the pressure of his own release overwhelming him. This was too much…he felt as though he wouldn't be able to function anymore if he didn't release himself inside of Goku right then. The way the other Saiyan felt around his erection…the way he sucked him inside of him and was so willing to let him ravage his body in any way he wanted…Vegeta released himself inside of Goku, allowed him to be filled with his love. He also felt his fingers wipe up a little of Goku's fluid. He held it up to the other warrior's mouth and smiled. Of course Kakarot licked it up eagerly, and let his eyes roll back into his head and his body relax. Vegeta felt his whole body tire. The ache of his desire was fading, and he could barley hold himself up any longer. "Kaka…kakarot…" he still felt himself beginning to cry. All he could manage to do was to whisper the other warrior's name repeatedly. He collapsed onto Goku's chest, feeling his whole body scream with relief. His lips found their way to the other warrior's and he kissed him over and over, nipped at his skin until it was red and agitated, held the other person's face in his strong hands. "Love," he managed to pant out, "I love…" he swallowed and managed to pull himself together somewhat. "…you."

Goku panted as Vegeta kissed him repeatedly. His body ached from their activity just now and sleep sounded really good right now. He smiled and let a few tears out when he hear Vegeta say I love you. The saiyan's arms wrapped around Vegeta carefully and pulled him close. "I –love….you too…Vegeta." He snuggled up to the prince and blacked out into sleep.

For a moment Vegeta tried to stay awake and watch him sleep, but after a second or two he felt his eyes closing. He couldn't fight the sleep that was threatening to overtake him any longer. He fell asleep with a grin on his face. The next morning, just as the sun crept over the tops of the trees, Vegeta felt something moving around in his arms. He let out a tired sigh and rubbed his eyes. He looked down into his arms, noticed Kakarot, and then ran a careful hand along Goku's cheek. The other warrior once again changed positions slightly in the prince's arms, then continued his steady slumber. Vegeta said softly to him, "You're amazing…" he wanted to say that he loved him again, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He still wasn't used to displaying his emotions yet. He recalled his dreams from the night before, remembered that they'd just been about him spending more time with Kakarot. He'd even dreamed of them having sex again, and he'd gotten a few amazing ideas for the next time. Surely there would have to be a next time…there had to be, because they hadn't just _had sex, _it had been more than that. It had been something that Vegeta hadn't experienced in his whole life, and probably wouldn't be able to—or want to—experience with anyone else other than Goku. He smiled at this revelation.

A few more times Goku stirred in his sleep peacefully; cuddling closer to the saiyan prince. He was so relaxed that he spoke in his sleep. "Vegeta….love you…." A smile then formed on Goku's sleeping face. His arms subconsciously wrapped themselves around Vegeta's free arm and nuzzled it. He even leaned into the prince's hand that ran along his cheek.

_I wonder…is he dreaming about me? _Vegeta felt his face burning. He was both curious and embarrassed. He thought back to last night and considered everything that he could've done differently and better and felt ashamed. He could've been gentler—the bite marks and red cuts from his nails were still clearly etched out on the other warrior's flesh. Vegeta kissed a little cut on Goku's shoulder and heard the other warrior let out a sound of pleasure. He wished that he could hear his name coming from the other Siayan's mouth one more time. He did so love to hear Goku say his name. He ran a hand delicately down the other warrior's lower back. The prince's hand rested on Goku's ass. Distractedly, he glanced up at the morning sky. They'd have to return home soon, back to their normal lives. Goku would run off and probably focus his attentions to his son; Gohan had always given Vegeta knowing looks, as though he'd been able to see how the prince felt about his father. Vegeta himself would go back to the hell that he'd formed with Bulma. Suddenly he wanted to cry, but willed himself not to. _Damn, anything but that…the stupid, vile woman…why can't I go back with Kakarot? _

Just then Goku's eyes fluttered open to see a creamy chest. He smiled knowing who it was. '_Vegeta…..'_ "Vegeta…I love you." He raised his head to meet Vegeta's saddened gaze. Puzzled Goku asked in a concerned voice. "What's wrong Vegeta? Did I do something wrong?" Goku hoped that he wasn't regretting last night. Fear now pulsed in his veins at the thought of him displeasing Vegeta.

"What?" he snapped back to reality and then glanced down at Goku. "No, no, nothing, Kakarot, I just…" he frowned and then admitted after a moment or two, "We have things to go back to…my woman, your son…" Goku's face fell, and his eyes were still full of fear. _What did I do? Do you regret it? _Vegeta kissed the other Saiyan's forehead and then whispered to him, his voice full of affection, "You idiot, you didn't do a damn thing. I just…" his voice trailed off. He really didn't want to sadden Kakarot, but he couldn't let him know the severity of his fears. He searched for the right words and then murmured insecurely, hugging Kakarot closer to him, "I'll kill you if you leave me. I won't let you go back to that woman of yours, and I won't let Bulma take me away from you." He closed his eyes and inhaled Kakarot's sweet scent. He wouldn't be able to match it with anything else in the world; it had no equal. "Tell me," he said, lightly kissing the top of Goku's head, "tell me that you won't leave; tell me that you love me again."

The saiyan's arms tightened around the prince while smiling. "I won't leave you Vegeta….I never want o leave you, because I love you so much Vegeta. Just please, please don't leave me; even to go back and live with Bulma." Goku peered up at Vegeta with tears brimming in his eyes. "Come live with me and Gohan Vegeta."

Vegeta felt his heart stop for a moment. "L-Live with you and the kid?" he and Kakarot…together…alone…with a kid, maybe, but Gohan could be—maybe—_their _child. He felt his face blushing as he ran a gentle had across Kakarot's bare chest. "Do you even have to ask, idiot? Of course I will; but it will just be us, right? No women?" Yes, the more that he thought about it, the more he loved that idea. After a moment or two he kissed Goku and said, smiling up at him, "Whatever you want, Kakarot; whatever you want."

Goku's eyes beamed with excitement at Vegeta's response. "Yea there won't be any women Vegeta…it's just me and Gohan now. We moved out when I left ChiChi and now we live in a cave in this very forest." Goku kissed the saiyan prince again with eagerness.

This greatly pleased Vegeta. His smile grew. "You left her?" he imagined he and Kakarot doing this sort of thing every night, after sending the kid away, of course. They could train every day to his heart's content. He brought Goku closer to him. This was going to be quite an ordeal to be sure.

* * *

Credit for the Vegeta parts goes to the Last Flowerchild. Nezune Otoki wrote the Goku parts. Thanks for reading and remember that reviews are love.


End file.
